Croque-monsieur et croque-madame
by Griseldis
Summary: [Pour Lion01] Série de ficlets de cinq cents mots sur les personnages de Legend of Korra, à lire d'une bouchée. #1 - Après une mission pénible, Korra attend qu'Asami rentre. #2 - À défaut des caresses de Lin, Kya a celle du soleil et ça lui donne la force de sourire.
1. Essence de toi (Korra-Asami)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de LoK ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Les textes de ce recueil ont été écrits dans le cadre d'un défi entre Lion01 et moi : écrire une histoire de moins de cinq cents mots sur un thème et un pairing imposé._

 _Pairing : Korra/Asami_

 _Thème : Odeur_

* * *

 _._

 **Essence de toi**

 _._

Tu sais, c'est bête à dire, c'est pour ça que je ne te le dis pas aussi souvent que je le devrais mais je t'aime.

Je n'ai pas cette pudeur ridicule qui consiste à avoir peur de prononcer le mot amour, comme si c'était une sorte de faiblesse, parce que je suis fière de t'aimer et encore plus d'être aimée de toi mais parfois j'ai juste peur de le dire comme on a peur de casser un objet précieux en l'utilisant trop souvent.

Je t'aime certains jours plus que d'autres. Peut-être parce que certains jours, j'ai besoin plus que d'autres de me rappeler ce qu'il y a de bon en ce monde et ce qu'il y a de bon, tu en es l'épicentre.  
Tu vas rentrer dans quelques minutes, c'est ton heure, et tu sentiras ton parfum hors de prix, un peu de cambouis parce que qui au juste pourrait séparer Asami Saito d'un moteur une journée entière ?, le shampoing aux herbes qu'on partage, ou plutôt que tu achètes et que je te chipe, et puis un peu la sueur, la pollution, les odeurs de Republic City et par-dessus le marché, toi, qui est autre chose, une odeur qui me rend folle et que je goûte pendant des heures dans le creux de ta nuque, de tes bras, de ton sexe.  
Tu vas rentrer, et tu me souriras et tu me diras « Oh, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ma chérie ! Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? » et tu me souriras encore, et je te dirais que c'était très bien, et alors tu souriras moins parce que tu sauras que je mens.  
Tu ne diras rien, tu tenteras plusieurs petites approches pendant le dîner, mais tu verras que je me tends et que je me bute, que clairement je ne veux pas en parler.  
Je t'en parlerai quand même parce que je ne veux pas t'inquiéter et que tu apprendras bientôt tout par la rumeur publique.  
C'est moche ce que je vais te dire. Le monde est laid, comme était laid ce village brûlé, où les poutres noircies ressemblaient à des arbres morts. Ça puait encore une semaine après, même si une autre odeur flottait dans l'air, l'odeur hideuse et étrangement capiteuse de la chair en putréfaction.  
Les charognards n'avaient pas encore tout nettoyé, et nous avons dû brûler tout ça pour éviter une épidémie. D'abord, nous avons dû trouver les cadavres. Puis les charrier. Puis enfin les brûler.  
C'est dur de ne pas pleurer quand on ne retrouve d'un corps qu'une main, une petite main qui tiendrait presque dans le creux de la tienne.  
C'est dur de dormir ensuite.  
Je t'entends, dehors. Tu es en train de garer la voiture. Entre, vite, et souris-moi et laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras et te respirer et t'embrasser et te dire que je t'aime.  
Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir ce soir. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est ton odeur merveilleuse que j'aurai pour bercer mon insomnie.

.

* * *

 _Voilà, cinq cents mots tout pile sur Korra et Asami. C'est la première fois que je traite ce couple et ça a pris un tour un peu sombre mais on sait tous que l'univers d'Avatar n'est pas tout rose. J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	2. Sourire au soleil (Kya-Lin)

_Pairing : Kya/Lin_

 _Thème : Soleil_

 _Merci à **Neechu** d'avoir joué comme si souvent à la Mère Review !_

* * *

 _._

 **Sourire au soleil**

 _._

Lorsque Kya referme doucement la porte de l'appartement de la fille, elle a déjà oublié son visage. Son nom, elle n'est pas certaine de l'avoir su à un moment quelconque.

Vaguement, elle se rappelle des yeux dorés, des jolis yeux de chat dans un visage en cœur, mais cela se dissout dans sa propre fatigue et le souvenir de beaucoup d'autres matins à quitter des maisons où elle n'est entrée que pour une nuit.  
Kya n'a jamais su tenir en place. C'est sans doute la seule chose qu'elle a pris de son auguste père, ce détachement des choses, ce caractère de feuille se laissant porter par le vent. Parfois, le vent la dépose et elle s'arrête un instant mais bientôt, une petite brise la soulève et la voilà repartie.

Dehors, le soleil est chaud sur son visage, presque autant que les baisers de la fille sur son corps mais il lui procure une sensation douce et chaleureuse qui n'a rien à voir avec la faim brûlante, cette envie de dévorer et d'être dévorée, de la nuit dernière. Un regard à sa montre lui indique qu'il est presque huit heures. Remontant les avenues endormies dans la torpeur du repos de ce dimanche matin, Kya savoure la sensation de tiraillement de ses muscles. C'est une douleur agréable, une réminiscence physique de cette nuit passée en plaisante compagnie.

Kya ne préfère pas les filles aux garçons, ni les garçons aux filles. Sa sensualité est égocentrique et son désir de satisfaction plus important que le sexe de son partenaire. Elle s'aime elle-même avant d'aimer quiconque.

Sauf Lin.

Lin est l'exception de son indifférence égoïste, la seule terre où elle aimerait se poser pour de bon, et planter ses racines. Peut-être parce que Lin, quand elle était encore une petite fille délaissée par sa mère, se tournait plus volontiers vers elle que vers quiconque. Peut-être parce que Lin l'aimait elle et ne voulait calmer ses pleurs que dans ses bras, se fichant qu'elle soit la fille de l'Avatar Aang et de la grande guérisseuse Katara. Peut-être parce que Lin a grandi et est devenue une femme forte et désirable. Peut-être parce que Lin est Lin comme Kya est Kya.

L'ironie a voulu que ce soit de son propre frère, de Tenzin, l'enfant chéri, le petit maître de l'Air tant attendu, celui qui avait déjà tout, que Lin tombe amoureuse.

Kya l'accepte, sans rancoeur mais pas sans dépit. Pourtant, à défaut d'autre chose, elle veut garder l'amitié de Lin. Alors elle dissimule, elle se drape de la chaleur de baisers d'inconnus, se brûle à leurs corps, se rassasie de leurs caresses pour avoir la force de rester simplement l'amie de celle qu'elle aime.

Tout à l'heure, elle l'a promis, elle ira déjeuner avec Lin et Tenzin et ensuite, ils iront ensemble faire une promenade dans le parc.  
Et dans le soleil aux échos de baisers, dans le tiraillement délicieux de ses muscles, Kya trouvera la force de sourire quand elle les verra se tenir la main.

.

* * *

 _Voilà, cinq cents mots tout pile sur Kya, et vaguement sur Lin. J'adore ce couple et j'aurai voulu avoir plus de mots pour le traiter, disons pour qu'elle apparaisse au moins, mais l'histoire n'a pas pris ce tour..._


End file.
